Long way down
by Obscurum of Aquora
Summary: Rodney learns the hard way about holding on tight when Darts are attacking. one-shot


**Disclaimer: **The wonderful world of Atlantis is not ours. While a few planets around it are otherwise occupied by us, Lantea and the personnel on it are still owned by whoever owns them.

A/N: My friend and I wrote this in the back of a bus when coming home from the state swim meet. This is our first Stargate Atlantis fanfiction, so please be nice.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sheppard glanced at the HUD, noting the fifth dart coming up on their six. McKay was in the back, modifying the burnt out crystals from where a dart had gotten a lucky hit.

"McKay, I want those drones up and ready to fire ASAP!" Sheppard felt the jumper shudder as another blast hit. One of the first hits had fried the crystals for the drone targeting system, causing any drone that was fired to start spinning wildly out of control.

Another dart came up behind them, and as Sheppard tried to shake them, another dart appeared in front of them. As the jumper veered sharply up to avoid a head on collision, another blast hit the back of the jumper.

"Oh…. That's disconcerting. Sheppard, I can see the ground." The jumper wavered as John realized what McKay was saying.

"What do you mean you can see the ground?"

"I can see the ground. The last blast blew off the back hatch!" Sheppard brought up the internal display on the HUD and saw that the back hatch was indeed blown off.

"Oh." Another blast brought Sheppard back to the battle, weaving around the five darts.

"McKay, what about those drones?" There was a long silence, punctuated by only the whistling of wind in the back. A quick glance at the HUD told him that the darts were hanging back, so he risked a glance back at Rodney. And saw no one there.

"Rodney!" John glanced back again and saw that Rodney was not gone, but caught on the jagged edges of the blasted wall. A dart came up on them, trying to knock Rodney off. John quickly maneuvered out of the way, wondering if he should risk firing a drone.

As John was dodging the darts, he heard a low groan. Another dart came up in front of him, causing him to sharply turn. The turn was accompanied by a yell.

"Rodney!"

"What are you doing? Are you trying to cause me to fall?!" Then there was a silence, as if Rodney had just noticed how far up they were.

"Rodney, I need you to hold on. We're almost at the gate." Another blast on the right shook the jumper.

"Like I have much of a choice!" was the shouted reply.

Sheppard slowly descended as the gate came into view, smiling for the first time since the darts appeared. They were going to make it. He quickly dialed up Atlantis and informed them of their situation.

"Sheppard, I don't think I can hold on any longer."

"The gate is right in front of us. Just hold on for a few more seconds." Sheppard tried to speed up, knowing that if McKay fell, the darts would get him. As it was, he had been trying to keep the darts from getting above him, just incase they tried to cull the scientist.

"I can't." Sheppard glanced at the HUD right before he entered the gate and saw a life-sign falling out of the back of the jumper.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What happened this time?" Beckett looked up as he finished patching up a marine on SGA-5. Sheppard was helping Rodney get to a bed, who seemed to be too quite.

"He fell out of the back of a jumper after holding onto a jagged wall as I dodged darts. Oh, and he rolled through the gate after falling out."

"Oh yes, very sympathetic there, Sheppard." The pilot just shrugged, backing away as doctor came forward to examine McKay. After a few minutes, Beckett bandaged McKay's hand and stood back.

"There you go. Don't do anything strenuous for a few days, as you bruised your ribs falling off the jumper." McKay stood up, wincing as he aggravated his ribs.

"Come on McKay, let's go to the mess hall." Sheppard then led McKay out of the infirmary, glad that his friend was going to be alright.


End file.
